icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:IParty With Victorious/@comment-177.19.2.187-20120423231100/@comment-177.19.2.187-20120423231427
EU SEI,LUISA . TAMBEM AMO ELAS.JÁ OUVIRAM A MÚSICA DE ariana grande . AI ESTA A LETRA Put Your Hearts Up Ariana Grande Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah. Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah. If we give a little love, Maybe we can change the world. You think you're so small, Like you're itty bitty, Just one match in the lights of the city... Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street, Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, LIKE You think you're never gonna make your mark, Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, LIKE Out of sight, Out of mind, like, Like it's just a waste of time, LIKE LIKE LIKE Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah. If we give a little love, Maybe we can change the world. I said... Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah. Sing it if you're with me, All you boys and all you girls! Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah. Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah. If you give a little love, Maybe we can change the world. Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky, We can do anything if we try, cant resurrect Ghandi Can't resurrect King, But if we put our heads together we can do anything like, You don't have to be a billionare, You don't have to have much to show how much you care like, Give a wink, give a kiss, like, give a little happiness, like, like, like, Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World Don't let them bring you down-down down-down, Don't let them bring you down-down down-down, And get up and love now-love now, And get up and love now-love now, Don't let them bring you down-down down-down, Don't let them bring you down-down down-down, And get up and love now-love now, And get up and love now-love now, Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World I Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah Sing it if you with me All you boys and all you girls Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The World Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah